


Frappuccino

by greenwhitebobo



Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: M/M, inappropriate use of Frappuccino
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 09:21:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1299799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenwhitebobo/pseuds/greenwhitebobo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein Drummer, ein Gitarrist, heiße Sommersonne und kalter Caramelfrappuccino…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frappuccino

**Title:** Frappuccino  
 **Author:** greenwhitebobo  
 **Beta:**[krokomaus](http://www.fanfiktion.de/u/krokomaus)  
 **Rating:** Explicit  
 **Pairing(s):** Shannon x Tomo  
 **Summary:** Ein Drummer, ein Gitarrist, heiße Sommersonne und kalter Caramelfrappuccino…  
 **Warning(s):** Slash  
 **Disclaimer:** Frappuccino gehört Starbucks, Shannon und Tomo gehören sich selbst (und Vicki), der Rest ist erstunken und erlogen. These are the lies I have created. Reich werde ich wie immer nur an Erfahrung.

 

 

 

 

Frappuccino

 

 

 

Tomo seufzte und schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Shannons Kurznachricht war mal wieder typisch für ihn gewesen:

  _Komm schnell her - Jared ist weg. Bring Kaffee mit!_

 Der Drummer versuchte tatsächlich immer noch vor seinem Bruder zu verheimlichen, was zwischen ihm und Tomo vor sich ging. Als wüsste Jared nicht schon lange bescheid oder könnte sich zumindest seinen Teil denken.

Es war eine regelrechte Schande, dass er den Gitarristen herumkommandieren konnte, wie es ihm beliebte – und eine noch viel größere Schande, dass Tomo es immer wieder mit sich machen ließ. Aber das wiederum war leider typisch für ihn.

 Er schüttelte erneut den Kopf und drückte die Klingel lang und tief. Bei dem strahlenden Sonnenschein war Shannon höchstwahrscheinlich im Garten. In der Tat dauerte es eine ganze Weile, bis der Drummer öffnete. Der Anblick, der sich Tomo nun bot, brachte ihn beinahe dazu, die beiden Starbucksbecher fallen zu lassen. Immerhin seine Kinnlade war bereits heruntergefallen – und auch ein anderer Körperteil reagierte sofort auf den halbnackten Mann vor ihm.

 "Ich dachte, ich hätte 'Kaffee' geschrieben und nicht Zuckerwasser", murrte Shannon, nahm einen der Becher trotzdem an sich und gab den Weg ins Haus frei. Automatisch schob Tomo seine Sonnenbrille ein Stück herunter und folgte Shannon zunächst nur mit den Augen, bevor er aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden war. Rasch schlüpfte er ins Haus, zog die Tür hinter sich zu und tapste der Tröpfchenspur, die Shannons nasse Badeshorts auf dem Boden hinterlassen hatte, hinterher.

 "Hoffe, du hast Schwimmzeug dabei?", rief er über die Schulter zu Tomo, als er in Richtung Garten schlurfte.

 "Davon stand nichts in der Nachricht." Er hatte nicht vor, es Shannon diesmal so leicht zu machen. Allerdings sah er seine guten Vorsätze selber schon mit einem Sprung über Bord gehen, als der Ältere sich nun zu ihm umdrehte und grinsend eine Augenbraue hochzog.

 "Dann müssen wir wohl nackt schwimmen", schlürfend saugte er am Strohhalm, immer noch dieses verdammt unverschämte Grinsen zwischen den Ohren.

 

Tomo hatte nicht vor, überhaupt zu schwimmen. Genau genommen hatte er nicht mal vorgehabt, überhaupt herzukommen. Aber da er sich in diesem Punkt schon mal selbst widersprochen hatte, wollte er wenigstens einen Teil seiner Vorsätze einhalten. Auch wenn die Sonne es ihm in seinem schwarzen T-Shirt und den bis knapp unters Knie abgeschnittenen schwarzen Jeans nicht gerade leicht machte, erinnerte er sich doch daran, dass er unter seinen Klamotten so bleich aussah wie Schweizer Käse. Nur behaarter.

 "Wo ist Jared?", wollte er schließlich zögerlich wissen, als er sich draußen im Garten auf einer der Sonnenliegen niedergelassen hatte.

 "Weg. Reicht das nicht?", gab Shannon zurück und setzte sich auf die Kante von Tomos Liege.

 "Wann kommt er- -", die Frage des Gitarristen wurde sogleich von Shannon in einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss erstickt. Fordernd schlängelte sich die heiße Zunge des Drummers hervor und begann damit, Tomos Gegenstück zu umspielen. Unwillkürlich seufzte der Kroate in den Kuss, als Shannons Geschmack auf seiner Zunge ankam: er schmeckte nach Zigaretten, nach Karamellsauce – und nach Shannon.

Eine Hand schlüpfte unter Tomos T-Shirt und ließ ihn automatisch erschrocken zusammenzucken.

 "Kalt?", wollte Shannon wissen und knabberte süffisant an Tomos Unterlippe, saugte neckend daran und zog anschließend die Kontur von Tomos vollen Lippen mit der Zunge nach. Allerdings dachte er nicht im Traum daran, den Kontakt zu Tomos heißer Haut zu unterbrechen – im Gegenteil: er presste seine Hand, die gerade zuvor noch den kühlen Frappuccinobecher gehalten hatte, fester auf den flachen Bauch des Kroaten.

 Tomo sog scharf die Luft ein. Shannons Berührung war eiskalt und hinterließ dennoch brennend heiße Spuren des Verlangens auf seiner Haut. Ohne zu zögern zog der Drummer das T-Shirt zunächst ein gutes Stück höher, nur um es Tomo daraufhin gleich über den Kopf zu ziehen. Shannon hatte wie immer eine ziemlich genaue Vorstellung davon, wo es langgehen sollte, aber als Tomo nun diesen leichten, viel zu warmen Lufthauch vom Pazifik über seine nackte Haut streifen spürte, fiel ihm wieder ein, dass er diesmal eigentlich standhaft bleiben und nicht nachgeben wollte.

 Schmatzend löste Tomo seine Lippen von Shannons Mund und drehte demonstrativ seinen Kopf ein Stück zur Seite. "Darf ich wenigstens erst mal ankommen?", wollte er betont ablehnend wissen.

 Shannon rückte ein Stück von ihm ab und schaute ihn fragend an. "Welche Laus ist dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?"

 Die Laus ist ungefähr 1,70 groß, heißt Shannon und glaubt, dass sie sich an mir bedienen kann, wie es ihr beliebt, fuhr es Tomo durch den Kopf, aber er konnte es sich gerade noch verkneifen, diesen Gedanken auch laut auszusprechen. Stattdessen zuckte er eher unschlüssig mit den Achseln und griff nach seinem Frappuccinobecher, den er neben der Liege abgestellt hatte. So konnte er sich zumindest an etwas festhalten, während er sich dazu durchrang, Shannon ehrlich zu sagen, was ihn wurmte. "Du glaubst wirklich, dass ich jedes Mal springe, sobald du was von mir willst, oder?" 'Was' war in diesem Fall ein schmeichelndes Synonym für Sex.

 "Tust du es denn nicht?", hakte Shannon grinsend nach und wollte Tomo über die Wange streichen, doch der Kroate wich zurück.

 "Shannon, ich meine das ernst!"

 Der Drummer saugte kurz an seinem Strohhalm und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Anders geht es nun mal nicht."

 Tomo lachte kurz auf, aber eigentlich klang es eher wie ein frustriertes Schnaufen. "Doch, ginge es, wenn du Jared endlich mal sagen würdest, was Sache ist."

 "Fuck, du tust ja gerade so, als ob ich es mir freiwillig so ausgesucht habe. Meinst du, mir macht dieses Scheiß Versteckspiel Spaß?"

 

Tomo blieb die Antwort schuldig. Tatsache war, dass er genau das manchmal glaubte. Dass Shannon Gefallen an diesen Heimlichkeiten hatte. Der Reiz des Verbotenen, sozusagen. "Es ist nur…das ist echt nicht leicht für mich", gestand er schließlich.

 "Für mich doch auch nicht", murmelte Shannon versöhnlich und beobachtete den Gitarristen dabei, wie er mit seinem Strohhalm die mit Karamellsauce überzogene Sahne aus seinem Becher zu löffeln versuchte. Unbewusst leckte er sich über die Lippen, als der Strohhalm schließlich den Weg in Tomos Mund gefunden hatte und genüsslich abgeschleckt wurde. Nur ein kleiner Klecks der kühlen Sahne sträubte sich und tropfte auf Tomos Brust. Grinsend vernahm Shannon das erschrockene "Shit!" des Kroaten, der nun mit seinem Zeigefinger, um Schadensbegrenzung bemüht, den klebrigen Klecks wegwischte. Automatisch schnellte Shannons Hand vor, schnappte nach dem Finger und der Drummer leckte die Sahne kurzerhand ab. "Du machst es mir übrigens nicht gerade leichter", wisperte er heiser, nahm Tomo den Becher aus der einen, den Strohhalm aus der anderen Hand und beugte sich vor, um den Gitarristen erneut zu küssen.

 "Fuck, Shannon!", entfuhr es Tomo während ihres leidenschaftlichen Zungenspiels.

 "Ich weiß, ich küsse verdammt gut…", murmelte Shannon schwer verständlich gegen Tomos volle Lippen und biss anschließend sachte hinein, doch der Kroate wich zurück.

 "Der Frappuccino! Das Zeug ist verdammt kalt!"

 Erst jetzt bemerkte Shannon, dass aus dem Strohhalm Teile der cremefarbenen Flüssigkeit auf Tomos Brust tropften. "Yummy!" Grinsend beugte er sich hinab und leckte das süße Zeug von Tomos Schlüsselbein, strich anschließend liebevoll mit den Lippen über die warme Haut. Tomos leises Seufzen bestärkte ihn in seinem Tun, obwohl der Kroate ihn nun ein Stückchen von sich schob und ihn eindringlich ansah.

 "Shannon, bitte. Wir sollten…ah…wirklich…oh Mann…darüber reden." Während der Jüngere sprach, war der Drummer dazu übergegangen, Tomos Brustwarze zu zwirbeln; kniff, zwickte und streichelte das empfindliche Stückchen Haut.

 "Nicht jetzt. Später", befand Shannon; seine Stimme war tief und kehlig vor Verlangen. Der Drummer kletterte so auf die Liege, dass er nun über Tomo kniete und ließ seinen rauen Fingern, mit denen er eben noch Tomos Nippel liebkoste, seine Lippen folgen. Seufzend saugte er daran, leckte mit seiner Zunge heiß darüber und entlockte Tomo damit ein tiefes Stöhnen.

 Aber irgendwas fehlte ihm.

 Shannon schaute auf – und direkt in Tomos fragendes Gesicht, bevor sein Blick auf den Frappuccinobecher fiel, den er noch immer in der anderen Hand hielt. Tomo folgte Shannons Blick und sogleich weiteten sich seine Augen erschrocken. "Wag es ja nicht!", drohte der Kroate leise, seine Augen funkelten Shannon beinahe schwarz an. Eine Herausforderung, die der Drummer nur zu gern annahm. Seelenruhig nahm er den Plastikdeckel vom Becher ab und ließ ihn achtlos auf den Boden fallen. "Shannon, ich schwöre dir, wenn du das tust…", setzte der Dunkelhaarige seine Drohung fort, als Shannon den Strohhalm in den Becher tauchte und mit einem breiten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht umrührte. Er zog den Strohhalm heraus und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen, als er zufrieden feststellte, dass genügend Karamellmasse und Eiskristalle hängen geblieben waren. "Shannon, ich warne dich…Shannooooooon – FUCK!" Tomo kniff die Augen zusammen und bäumte sich zitternd unter dem Drummer auf.

 

Der Anblick war schlichtweg atemberaubend schön. Trotzdem zwang sich Shannon, wegzusehen und sich um die Sauerei zu kümmern, die er auf und um Tomos linker Brustwarze veranstaltet hatte. Stöhnend stürzte er sich darauf, leckte die eiskalte Flüssigkeit von Tomos Nippel und hinterließ stattdessen heiße Spuren mit seiner Zunge.

 "Das könnte mir gefallen", stellte er lachend fest und leckte sich die Frappuccinoreste von seinen Lippen.

 "Wie schön für dich. Du lässt den Scheiß jetzt trotzdem blei- - gaah, Shit!", Tomo kam nicht einmal dazu, seinen Satz zu beenden, denn Shannon hatte den Strohhalm ebenfalls beiseite geworfen und stattdessen zwei Finger in die kalte Pampe getaucht, mit denen er nun eine Spur über Tomos Brustbein bis hinunter zum Bauchnabel zog, um sie sofort genießerisch abzulecken. "Hörst du mir überhaupt zu?", wollte der Kroate gespielt entrüstet wissen, bevor er Shannon zu sich heraufzog, um ihn zu küssen. Leidenschaftlich teilte seine Zunge die geschwungenen Lippen des Älteren, drang fordernd in die feuchte Mundhöhle ein, die ihm allerdings dank des kühlen Frappuccinos ungewohnt kalt erschien. Neugierig, als würde er Shannon nicht trotzdem in- und auswendig kennen, leckte er über den Gaumen, an dem ein süßer Rest Karamellsauce klebte. Umspielte schließlich neckend die Zunge des Älteren, forderte sie zum Spielen auf und lud sie auf Entdeckungstour in seiner Mundhöhle ein.

 "Tu doch nicht so", kam es schließlich über Shannons Lippen, als sie sich beinahe atemlos wieder voneinander getrennt hatten und einander tief in die Augen blickten. Für einen Moment drohte Tomo in dem braun-grünen Glanz des Älteren zu versinken, andererseits hatte Shannon es sowieso schon geschafft, all seine Sinne zu vernebeln und ihn all seine wohlgeschmiedeten Pläne vergessen zu lassen – wie immer eigentlich. "Ich weiß, dass du genauso viel Gefallen daran hast wie ich", fügte der Drummer hinzu und presste seine Hand ohne Umschweife auf Tomos Schritt. "Siehst du?"

 Fuck. Shannon kannte ihn einfach zu gut. Das hatte man also davon, wenn man sich mit seinem besten Kumpel einließ. Automatisch entfuhr Tomo ein verräterisches Seufzen. Noch mal Fuck.

 "Du hast eindeutig zu viel an", vernahm er Shannons wispernde Stimme an seinem Ohr. Heiß strich der Atem des Drummers über Tomos Ohrmuschel, ließ ihn erschauern, bis eine Gänsehaut seinen gesamten Körper überzog. Seinen gesamten Körper? – Wohl eher nicht, denn ein bestimmtes Organ schien langsam aber sicher zu überhitzen. Zum Glück war es aber ja nicht so, dass Shannon da kein Gegenmittel wusste.

 Während er mit einer Hand versuchte, Tomos Jeans zu öffnen, tauchte die andere erneut in den Becher und zog anschließend eine kreisförmige Spur rund um Tomos Bauchnabel. Wieder zuckte der Jüngere zusammen, obwohl der Frappuccino mittlerweile lange nicht mehr so kalt war wie noch zu Anfang.

Schmatzend zog Shannon die klebrige Spur mit Zunge und Lippen nach und nahm die zweite Hand zur Hilfe, um Tomos Hose zu öffnen. Hastig schob er sie von den schmalen Hüften, ließ sogleich die Boxershorts folgen und wartete, bis sich der Gitarrist beides von den Beinen gestrampelt hatte, bevor er ihn ausgiebig musterte.

 

Tomos Brust hob und senkte sich schnell, es war ihm sichtlich unangenehm, dass Shannon seinen Blick so begierig über seinen nackten Körper schweifen ließ. "Hab ich dir eigentlich schon gesagt, wie wunderschön du bist?", wollte Shannon schließlich wissen und zeichnete die schlanke Taille des Kroaten mit den Zeigefingern nach. Tomo wollte gerade widersprechen, aber Shannon schaffte es, den Protest in einem Kuss zu ersticken, sodass nur ein leises Knurren aus Tomos Kehle drang.

Er umfasste Tomos Härte und strich in dem gleichen langsamen Rhythmus auf und ab, mit dem er Tomos Zunge umspielte. Tomo hob sich ihm entgegen, bettelte stumm nach mehr, wie er es immer tat. Es gehörte eindeutig nicht zu seinen Stärken, Shannon zu sagen, was er mochte oder wie er etwas gern hatte, aber andererseits _zeigte_ er es dem Drummer jedes Mal unmissverständlich – und das turnte Shannon beinahe noch mehr an.

Er ließ von den bereits geröteten und geschwollenen Lippen des Jüngeren ab, bahnte sich stattdessen küssend seinen Weg Tomos Hals hinab. Knabberte und leckte hier und da an der empfindlichen Haut, wanderte weiter zum Schlüsselbein. Erneut strichen seine Lippen über die viel zu deutlich hervortretenden Knochen und Shannon meinte sogar, noch einen Rest Karamellgeschmack ausmachen zu können.

Als er an den rosigen Nippeln angekommen war, war er sich definitiv sicher. Tomo schmeckte nicht nur nach Frappuccino, das Zeug hatte natürlich auf seinem gesamten Oberkörper klebrige Spuren hinterlassen.

Als Shannon den Bauchnabel erreichte, tauchte seine Zunge beinahe wie von selbst hinein und zog schließlich eine heiße und feuchte Spur noch weiter hinab.

"Shannon…"

"Shhh…", beschwichtigte der Ältere und strich ein letztes Mal vorsichtig über die glänzende Kuppe. Es kam eindeutig zu selten vor, dass Tomo in den Genuss dessen kam, was Shannon mit ihm vorhatte. Und vielleicht konnte er ja auf diese Weise zumindest ein Stück weit wieder gutmachen, dass er den Kroaten seit Monaten hinhielt.

Flüchtig leckte er sich über die Lippen, bevor er sie schließlich quälend langsam über Tomos Härte stülpte. Sofort seufzte der Jüngere auf und hob Shannon sein Becken noch ein Stück entgegen. Offenbar war der Drummer nicht der Einzige, der meinte, dass Tomo zu wenige Blowjobs zuteil wurden.

Geschickt leckte Shannon über die Kuppe, umspielte sie mit seiner Zunge und tauchte sie schließlich vorsichtig ein Stück in den kleinen Schlitz. Beinahe erstaunt nahm er zur Kenntnis, wie sehr Tomo das Spiel mit dem Karamellzeug tatsächlich gefallen haben musste, als er bereits jetzt das erste Lusttröpfchen schmeckte.

Zufrieden begann er sein eigentliches Spiel, umschloss Tomo fest mit den Lippen und nahm ihn genüsslichen saugend tief in sich auf. Sofort wurde Tomos Griff in Shannons kurzem Haar fester; er hielt den Drummer fest in Position und Shannon ließ zu, dass Tomo schließlich sachte zustieß.

Dennoch ließ er kurze Zeit später Tomos Härte aus seinem Mund hinaus gleiten, massierte den Kroaten stattdessen mit einer Hand weiter und benetzte den Zeigefinger der anderen Hand mit ein wenig Spucke.

Tomo, der die Liebkosungen von Shannons Zunge mehr als nur ein wenig vermisste, hob den Kopf und schaute den Drummer fragend an. Doch bevor er überhaupt die Chance bekam, eine Frage zu formulieren – falls das in seinem Zustand überhaupt noch möglich war – drang Shannons Finger vorsichtig in ihn ein. Erneut stöhnte der Kroate, nur war es diesmal beinahe schon ein Lustschrei. Ein weiterer folgte, als Shannon die Hand an Tomos Schwanz wieder durch seine Lippen ersetzte. Der nächste, als sein Zeigefinger den magischen Punkt gefunden hatte und wieder und wieder darüber strich.

Obwohl Shannons Körper schon längst auf den stöhnenden, sich vor Lust windenden Mann unter ihm reagiert hatte, versuchte er so gut es ging seine eigene Erregung im Zaum zu halten. Mit eher mäßigem Erfolg, denn Tomo gab ein Bild des Himmels ab: die Augen fest geschlossen, den Mund leicht geöffnet, sich Shannon entgegenbäumend. Es dauerte nicht mehr lange und der Drummer spürte, wie Tomo in seinem Mund zu zucken begann.

"Shannon…" Es war beinahe ein Wimmern und es war perfekt.

Er leckte flüchtig über die Spitze, nur ein flinker, aber intensiver Zungenschlag, murmelte ein knappes "Ich weiß" und nahm ihn wieder in sich auf.

"Bitte…" Ein Flehen, fast noch besser als das Wimmern.

Shannon lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, sein Schwanz pochte und zuckte ungeduldig in der Badeshorts. Fuck. Obwohl es ihn beinahe selber umbrachte, zwang er sich erneut für einen Augenblick, von Tomo abzulassen. Es reichte aus, damit der Kroate ihn aus fast schwarzen Augen mit glasigem Blick anschaute. "Komm für mich!" Er saugte Tomos Härte um ein weiteres in seine Mundhöhle, hielt sie mit der Zunge an seinem Gaumen fest und ließ seinen Finger erneut über die kleine Erhebung in Tomos Inneren streichen.

Keine zwei Sekunden später stieß der Gitarrist einen Aufschrei von Shannons Namen aus und entlud sich zuckend in die heiße Höhle.

Der Geschmack von Tomo pur auf seiner Zunge reicht aus, um auch Shannon zum Explodieren zu bringen.

 

Zufrieden rutschte er anschließend zu Tomo nach oben, umfasste das Gesicht des Kroaten liebevoll mit beiden Händen und küsste ihn zärtlich.

"Jetzt sollte ich mich wohl um dich kümmern", stellte Tomo zwinkernd fest, nachdem sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten, und lehnte seine Stirn gegen die von Shannon.

"Nicht nötig. Du schmeckst besser als jeder Frappuccino der Welt", entgegnete der Drummer grinsend und zupfte den klebrigen Stoff seiner Shorts, die die Sonne gerade zuvor getrocknet hatte, ein Stück von seiner Haut weg.

"Wenn das so ist, wäre ich dankbar für eine Dusche. Fühle mich wie ein klebriges Karamellbonbon." Tomo wollte sich bereits aufsetzten, aber er wurde von Shannon zurückgehalten.

"Ich liebe dich. Und ich werde Jay von uns erzählen", erklärte der Ältere aufrichtig und streichelte Tomo über die Wange, zog ihn dann an sich heran und küsste ihn auf das zerzauste Haar, das er schlicht anbetungswürdig fand.

"Versprochen?"

"Versprochen. Und jetzt geh endlich duschen, bevor du hier noch einen Bienenschwarm anlockst, Bonbon. Ich komme gleich nach."

Tomo widersprach nicht, schlüpfte nur rasch in seine Jeans tapste dann in Richtung Haus und ließ Shannon im Garten zurück, um die Becher mit den mittlerweile geschmolzenen und wässrigen Frappuccinos einzusammeln.

Als er die Becher in den Müll werfen wollte, fand er Tomo zu seinem Erstaunen in der Küche vor, einen kleinen Zettel in der Hand. "Ich denke, das mit dem Geständnis bei deinem Bruder hat sich erledigt" Er reichte den Zettel an Shannon weiter.

 

_Sorry, ich habe euch zufällig im Garten gesehen und wollte natürlich nicht stören. Hab stattdessen etwas Proviant für Runde Zwei besorgt ;) – J._

 

Shannon ließ Jareds Brief mit zitternden Händen sinken. Sein Blick fiel auf den Küchentisch, auf dem zwei große Becher Mocha Frappuccino standen.

 

 

 

\- Ende -


End file.
